1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data bus switches. More particularly, the present invention relates to wireless data bus switches.
2. Background Art
As electronic devices have become smaller and thus more mobile, there is an increasing demand for wireless data transmission systems to operate with ever increasing performance statistics. In particular, as data storage for electronic devices has become more compact, synchronizing large collections of data wirelessly has become unduly tiresome due to low data throughputs and limited battery life. For manufacturers endeavoring to meet the consumer demand, this has translated to high development costs associated with customized solutions that are often error prone and typically short lived due to incompatibility issues.
To address these concerns, there have been attempts to develop wireless extensions to various standardized data buses typically found in a personal computer. Unfortunately, conventional methods have characteristically been very similar to the customized solutions already attempted, which incorporate undesirable traits such as low data throughputs, high power consumption, high development costs, limited utility, and dubious product lifetime.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing systems and methods for coupling a wireless link to a data bus using a dynamically configurable data bus switch that can be implemented in a variety of contexts yet be capable of high data throughputs.